


Do You Think I Can Do This For The Right Reasons, Bones?

by This_ape_writes



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, First Kiss, Fluffy, M/M, Mild Cursing, takes place in the aftermath of the first movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_ape_writes/pseuds/This_ape_writes
Summary: While hiding out from curiosity seekers during finals week at the academy in the wake of the defeating Nero, Jim starts thinking about the kind of captain he might really be.





	

Charm could only do so much. 

That was a lesson Jim had been slow to learn. 

An easy smile and a pretty face couldn't fix an imploding engine or quick think through survival tactics, but if you needed a small favor, charm worked like well...a charm. 

And this small favor is a pretty good one. 

He's never been in this building before. It's probably a mandatory stop on the campus tour he had ditched during orientation, but other than bright eyed cadets and the occasional tourist he doubts anyone visits this place very much at all. They certainly weren't stopping by tonight anyway, with a sudden cold front sweeping through the city and final exams in full swing on campus. It's quiet and dark inside with the only light coming from the emergency lighting at each exit door, which is just enough to illuminate the imposing, hulking, giant scale, replicas of space crafts that are scattered about the giant warehouse sized room. 

Jim is lying on the ground next to the 'do not touch the replicas' sign that is posted next to an early model transport freighter with his hands folded across his chest. His back is burning from injuries that are still not quite healing but it isn't uncomfortable enough for him to move. At least not yet. 

The quiet is worth the pain he feels anyway. 

He hasn't had quiet in far too many days. 

 

He stares up at the open gull wing door of the transport he is closest to and admires the detail the maker has put into this replica. It has dents in the door and scratches making it look like it has actually seen the roughness of earth's atmosphere around it. The padding on the inside of the door panel has a tiny rip and there is a circular sweeping scrape where the door handle looks like it has been repeatedly opened over decades of use. 

Someone was very good at their job.

He wonders if anyone has ever taken the time to admire their work before. 

He doubts it. 

Most people don't lay down on hard concrete for long periods of time to stare at museum displays and there was no other way to see those details from any other angle. 

He gets a sudden swell of admiration in his chest for the dedicated artisan that has taken such great care and detail for a job that was never going to be fully appreciated. 

Jim also realizes that he might be just a tiny bit overtired and a bit emotionally taxed if he's going to tear up over the recognition struggle of a model designer he doesn't even know. 

"Shit, he says, his voice echoing off the wide empty room. He pulls his arms up and folds them across his face before letting out a frustrated groan. 

He really needs to be sleeping, but his last final was this morning that he still had to take to spite his new status. And now the constant stream of well wishers and curiosity seekers swarming around campus makes it a little bit difficult for him to find his way back home. The one bit of solace he has left is that no one has leaked where he lives yet and he can't risk anyone following him to ruin that safe haven. 

It's a little bit awkward for him too, because he really doesn't feel like anybody's hero. He's considered checking into a hotel to avoid home all together but even that would take stealthy sneaking around that he doesn't know if he could pull off with how poorly his brain is functioning right now. 

Of course it isn't just due to being tired. 

The fact that his closest friend in the world is STILL in a stupid disciplinary hearing is setting him a bit on edge as well. Especially since he wouldn't be having to endure the hearing at all if it hadn't been for Jim and especially because he refused to let Jim tag along to the damn hearing itself even if it was just for moral support. 

What if the hearing was going badly? What if Bones has been forcibly removed from the premises? What if he's been stripped of his job completely!? What the hell would they do then?

"Cut it out," he whispers to himself. 

He's being stupid. 

They weren't going to forcibly drag off someone who had just helped save billions of lives. 

Would they? 

He drops his arms back to the ground and blinks up at the ceiling. 

He really has no clue. 

None of what has happened in the last three days has been any kind of scenario he had ever thought to plan for so he can't really be blamed if he's floundering a little bit out of his depth here. He flips open his comm to check for messages on his private channel for the 500th time in the last few hours and sighs when it is still blank. 

"Come on Bones," he mutters. 

He sighs and bunches up his thin jacket to make it a more comfortable pillow again and lays back down. 

He closes his eyes and wonders if meditation might be something he could just wing without any training on it whatsoever when he hears someone pushing on the metal release bar of a door across the room behind him. The door hisses open and footsteps make their way inside. 

He freezes. 

It might just be the cute blonde that had been charmed into letting him in here in the first place checking to make sure he's ok, but the thought of it being more strangers seeking to catch a glimpse of their newly minted hero, makes him hold his breath and stay very, very still. 

The footsteps are walking away from him down the other side of the displays when they slow their pace and then stop all together. He hears them scrape across the dusty concrete as the owner of the footsteps turns around. 

And then the steps are getting closer to him. 

 

Jim feels himself tense up and it makes his shoulders yell at him in protest but he doesn't dare move. 

Until the footsteps come to a stop just inches away from him and the face of his overly wrung out best friend slides into view as he crosses his feet and then folds himself over so he can sit down next to Jim. 

He winces as he makes contact with the ground and brushes his hands off on his knees as he rolls his neck from side to side with a barely audible pop. 

Jim wants to scramble to his feet and hug Bones as tight as he can but he lays still just watching his friend and trying to get a read on what happened today. 

Bones looks as tired as he feels but he can't tell if he looks relieved or not. 

So he decides to be an ass and open with a joke instead of just asking him how he is. 

"So where is it. In my neck?" 

Bones frowns and drops the bag he is carrying with a plop next to him on the ground as he shrugs out of his slightly more than is necessary puffy winter coat. 

"Where is what?" he asks, running a hand through his hair. 

"The tracking device you put on me. It's in my neck right? I thought I felt something the other day..." Jim says rubbing his neck for added effect. He glances over at Bones who is staring at him with a flat expression. 

Bones raises one eyebrow and reaches toward Jim to grab his communicator up off his chest using just his fingertips. He lifts it up as he raises his other eyebrow into the air and he shakes the communicator back and forth. 

"You mean this tracking device?" he asks. Jim chuckles. 

 

"Oh. Yeah. I guess that might be an easier way to track me huh," he says. 

"Easier. More ethical. Legal. All those good things. But thanks for thinkin' the worst of me I appreciate that," Bones says 

 

"It was a joke," Jim says grinning. But his grin fades as he watches his friend rub his own neck and close his eyes in exhaustion. "How did it go?" Jim asks. "What did they do to you?" 

Bones sighs. 

"Well they gave me one hell of a thrashing. I won't sit comfortably for a week or so. Who knew a panel of old people could wield a paddle that skillfully. Man, they lit my ass on fire," he says. 

"WHAT!??" Jim squawks, sitting up in a panic. His ribs scream at him and he groans in pain but before he can reach out to touch him he realizes that Bones is chuckling warmly. 

"Oh what, you can make jokes and I can't?" he says. Jim lets out a dramatic growl and is punching Bones in the arm before he even has a chance to properly catch his breath. He drops his chin to his own chest before starting to laugh himself. 

He looks up at Bones and reaches over to grab a hold of his wrist. 

"Dammit Bones. That's not funny. I don't like even the IDEA of you being hurt," he says. 

"Yeah I know. You getting hurt isn't funny to me either. Now you know how I feel all the damn time kid," he says. "Jesus Jim what kind of barbaric organization did you think we were working for that they would handle this situation like THAT." 

"Well I don't know! I spent my life actively avoiding anything to do with Starfleet not reading up on their philosophies. And you winced when you sat down earlier it coulda been true!" Jim says. 

"I winced earlier because my neck is killing me and some damn fool decided that sittin' on the concrete floor was a good idea," he says with another laugh as he puts his hand over Jim's that's still clinging to his wrist. "I'm fine. They didn't "do" anything to me." 

"Really?" Jim asks with narrowed eyes not ready to believe anything Bones has to say anymore. 

"Yes. Really. I have a conduct warning for bringing you aboard a star ship without permission but it'll be temporary. If I go the rest of the year without another incident it'll all be forgotten. It helped my cause that you blew up like a balloon animal just as soon as we got on the ship. Made the case for needing an attending physician to be at your side a little more believable. 'Course I had to go and tell them the truth that I had no idea that was going to happen and that wasn't really my intent behind bringing you with me but I have a clear conscience and I think they appreciated honesty. Plus I gotta think you savin' the planet may have put them in a generous mood as well." 

"So you're really not in trouble? You're ok?" Jim asks. 

"Yes. I'm fine I swear," Bones says. Jim lets out a long slow breath. 

"Oh thank god. Hang on why did your hearing take that long then?" Jim asks. 

"It didn't. Apparently I wasn't the only asshole getting their wrist slapped today. There were about 15 other hearings. And I had to sit through all of them."

"Jeez..." Jim says. 

"Yeah well..."

Bones lets out an exhausted sigh and they both lapse into silence. Jim lets his attention drop to his shoes and he suddenly feels compelled to rid them of scuff marks armed only with his thumb and a bit of saliva. 

He rubs at a particularly rough mark right at the tip of his toes when he hears Bones draw a deep breath. 

"Hey Jim," he says. 

"Yeah?" 

"Where the hell are we?" Bones asks. Jim blinks up at him and grins. 

"We're in a museum Bones. I thought the giant life sized displays were a dead give away." 

"Ok fine I deserved that answer. How 'bout WHY the hell are we in a museum when it seems like the damn thing should be off limits right now what with it being closed and all?" Bones tries again. 

"What you wanna be here when other people are? You hate people. I thought this would be the perfect time for you to be in a place like this," Jim says with a frown. 

"I don't hate people," Bones huffs out with a laugh. 

"Mhmm. Hey. Come'er. Look at this," Jim says at he motions for Bones to get closer and then lays down like he was before with his head against his jacket. 

"Jim, that floor is..."

"Ok whatever your complaint is gonna be I don't care. Just come here. Please. I wanna show you something." 

Bones lets loose with his patented put upon sigh he seems to reserve just for Jim, but groans and crawls across the hard floor so he is closer to where Jim is sitting. 

"No. Come HERE," Jim says tugging on his arm. "You have to be laying down to see it." 

Now the patented sigh is accompanied by an eye roll too but he groans and winces and lays down with a grumble. 

"This better be god damned fascinating what I'm about to see because I may have already mentioned my neck is killing me?" Bones says. He sighs again and looks up at where Jim is looking and can just barely make out details on the freighter as his eyes become more adjusted to a dim light. "What am I looking at Jim," he asks. 

"Well technically this is a model L transport freighter not wholly dissimilar to the one you and I met on in Riverside. Differences being that this particular one is about sixty seven years older than the one we were on and this one would have taken about three times longer to get to San Francisco." 

"There's a lovely thought," Bones grumbles. 

"But that's not why you're down here. Look. See the scrapes around the door handle there on the inside?" 

"No," Bones says. And now Jim is rolling his eyes.

"Here. Move closer," he commands and Bones sighs again but shifts so that their heads are almost colliding and Bones follows Jim's finger as he shifts his head to see. 

"Oh. Yeah I see that. Musta been used for a long time before it got here huh?" Bones says. Jim glances over at Bones and lets his arm drop against his stomach. 

"No Bones that's my point. This thing never flew. It's a replica. See?" he says pointing to the sign. 

"Huh," Bones says but his tone says that fact is actually interesting. 

"Yeah. Whoever made this thing spent so much time and care into crafting it that they added a detail like THAT to the inside of a door that probably hasn't been noticed by anyone but you and me," Jim says. 

"Hmmm," Bones says as he gets a thoughtful look on his face. "They added some dents to the door too," he adds with a quick point into the air and Jim grins. 

"Crazy huh?" he says. 

"Well I guess they take their job seriously." 

Jim sits up suddenly and Bones watches him but doesn't follow. 

"That's crazy though right? I mean don't people usually do jobs really well so that they can get recognized for it?" Jim says as he looks back over his shoulder at Bones with a frown. Bones shrugs and takes in a deep breath. 

"Not necessarily. I don't do my job to get recognized for it. In fact I kinda try to avoid recognition all together if I can," Bones says as he folds his arms behind his head for support. Jim shifts so he's facing him and frowns down at his friend. 

"Really?" he asks. 

"Yeah. But I guess it's different being a doctor. I'm saving someone's life or at least making their lives better regardless of accolades or recognition so that's kind of its own reward. I dunno. If I didn't get that satisfaction, like if what I did was really only gonna be noticed by two people in the whole world who had no real stake in the outcome? You're right I don't know if I'd be able to put that much effort into my job either." Jim frowns at that and nods. 

He's fixated on his shoe again but this time it's not the scuffs it's the laces. He picks up the end and methodically pokes the hard plastic tip of it into each one of the lace holes on his shoe until he feels the plastic dig into his skin beneath his sock. And then he starts the whole process over again. 

"Jim..." Bones says in a tone of warning and Jim glances up at him and frowns. 

"What?" he asks. 

"I can hear your brain churning from here. What is it? What'r you thinkin'? Why did this model maker get inside your head so bad?" Bones asks with a teasing grin. Jim drops his attention back to his shoe and continues his poking but he shrugs one shoulder as a way of replying. 

"I don't know. Forget it it's stupid," Jim says. Bones sighs and he groans as he pushes himself up so that he's sitting now too. And he takes a few moments to brush any dirt that might have gotten on him off of the back of his shirt before crossing his legs and sighing as he leans forward over them so his arms can rest against his knees. 

"Jim," Bones says with a fond smile. Jim blinks up at him as Bones' smile gets bigger. "The stuff that goes on in that head of yours could be described in a lot of ways but stupid is never one of them. So tell me what the hell you're thinking before I have to smack it out of you," And Jim looks up and smiles at that before shaking his head and looking at his shoe again. 

"I don't know. I guess...I guess these last few days have had me thinking about actually being captain of a star ship. Before that it was always just a vague out there concept not something that was tangible you know?" 

"I think I know exactly what you mean by that, yes," Bones says in a tone that is very somber. 

"And I don't know. I guess now that I kinda have an understanding of what's at stake to actually BE that I...I don't know. I want to make sure I'm the kinda person who does a flawless job because I need to do a flawless job and because I want to be a good person and to take care of my crew, and you, and other strangers and not because of the recognition I could receive because of it. 

I wanna make sure my motives are good ones. You know? And I...I don't know. I guess it's hard for me to know for sure that they really are. I mean if what I did was only noticed by two assholes sitting on the ground in a closed museum at Starfleet would I still do the same level of work?" He looks up at Bones in the dark light of the museum and the look that crosses his face is so earnest it makes Bones's chest ache. 

And maybe it's because they are sitting just inches away from each other now. 

Or maybe the stress of the last few days and almost dying is really catching up to him. 

Or maybe it's the open soul baring confession of wanting to take care of people that does it. 

But whatever the motivation behind the action, Bones finds himself leaning forward against the hard concrete floor so that his knee bumps into Jim's sneaker and he reaches up to rest his hand on Jim's shoulder and then he is softly kissing his best friend. 

Which is something he has never, ever done before this moment. 

He hadn't really properly even considered it in any concrete sort of a way. 

But here he is. 

And Jim doesn't startle.

He doesn't gasp. 

He doesn't pull away. 

It's like he was simply just waiting for this to happen as his mouth becomes slightly pliable and he kisses him back the same way. 

Bones' hand slides away from his shoulder and rests itself against the edge of Jim's jaw as he pulls back from the soft, slow, kiss he has started and stares at the open expression that's on his closest friend's face. He draws in a full breath and lets it out slowly as his thumb rubs back and forth with light pressure against Jim's cheek. 

"I don't think that's the kind of question that really has an answer, Jim," Bones replies honestly. "But I do think that the fact that you're even considering thinking about an answer to that kind of question means that you're probably someone who is going to make the right kinds of decisions anyway." 

"Yeah?" Jim asks in a voice that is far too quiet for him. And Bones nods as his hand slide back to Jim's shoulder. 

"Yeah. Also if you were the kind of guy who was motivated solely by accolades and attention you wouldn't be here in a dark quiet museum. Because you're the kind of guy who has already earned those things, and they are literally right outside this building if you want them. But you're inside getting away from that instead of reveling and basking in the center of it all. So yeah Jim. I think knowing you as well as I do? And knowing the kind of person you already are? You're going to do a good job because of the people that are depending on you to do it and not to win a parade or something crazy whenever you do return." The smile that touches Jim's face is beautiful and he scrunches up one eye as he ducks his head back down towards his chest. 

"Thanks Bones," he says as he turns his attention back to his sneaker. 

"For what, the words of wisdom or for kissing you," Bones asks with a grin and Jim laughs. 

"The words of wisdom. I...uh...wasn't quite ready to talk about the second part of that yet," he says still staring at his sneaker. Bones chuckles and squeezes Jim's shoulder before letting his arm drop back against his own knee. 

"Yeah that sounds like the Jim that I know and love. Always avoiding the emotional stuff. If I didn't know better I'd guess you were at least half Vulcan," Bones says as he reaches behind him to gather up his coat. Jim gasps in mock insult as he looks up at Bones. 

"I do not avoid emotional stuff like a Vulcan!" he says. 

"Yes you do," Bones says as he shoves one arm into his coat and grins at Jim before tugging his coat over his other arm. "Come on stop looking offended. You like Vulcans. Why's it so bad to be compared to one? Hell, your new best friend is Vulcan and you like him alright, even if he did try and kill you." 

Jim snorts. 

"New best friend. I got a best friend. I don't need a new one," he mutters as he shakes his jacket off and tosses it over his arm. 

"Mhmm," Bones says. "I'm hungry Jim. And exhausted. Lets get outta here huh, and go home?" he says as he reaches out both of his hands so Jim can grab them and they can help each other up. They both let go at the same time and reach down to dust themselves off. 

"I'm not sure where we can go to get food and not be completely mobbed by people," Jim says honestly as he grabs Bones's bag and throws it over his shoulder.

Bones waves his fingers at him to try and get him to hand the bag over but Jim brushes his hand away and shakes his head. 

"Your neck hurts remember? Just stop it," he says. And Bones sighs. 

"Well. Thanks," he says and Jim chuckles. 

"Food? How are we going to eat?" Jim asks again. 

"Well your blonde hulking boyfriend at the front of the building is doing a hell of a job keeping people away from here. We probably won't be noticed if we make a break for our dorm. It's gotten dark out there already too so recognizing your pretty face is gonna be tricky too. I think we'll be alright." 

"He's not my boyfriend Bones," Jim mutters with and eye roll. 

"I'm not sure he knows that. He's super protective of you. I had to show him my ID to prove I was your roommate before he'd even let me in here. I thought I was gonna have to knock him out just to get inside." 

"Bones you know I love you and all but he's got at least a foot over you and several hundred pounds of muscle more than you have. Plus he's training to be in the security track so in a fist fight I kinda like his chances over you. Sorry." 

"So he IS your boyfriend I knew it," Bones teases. 

And that makes Jim grab ahold of his arm. 

And he doesn't respond in quite the way Jim did earlier when Bones now finds himself on the receiving end of a kiss from his best friend. 

He does gasp in a little bit of shock from it but then again this kiss isn't quite as chaste as his had been either. 

Warm fingers are pulling against the back of his neck and bending in the edge of his ear as Jim goes looking for leverage and when his tongue finds enough of that leverage to softly lick its way inside of his mouth, arrows of adrenaline shoot erratically through Bones' body and end their journey in his toes like tingling fire. 

He breathes in a tiny burst of oxygen to stay conscious as he grabs at Jim's arm and kisses him back. 

And this is definitely an activity he could become fond of. 

He's really glad he opened that door. 

Jim gives him a few more kisses that grow progressively shallower until he is able to pull away completely and he stares at him until Bones stares back. 

"The dude out there isn't my boyfriend. He's a nice guy who gave me a favor. That's it," he says. And Bones chuckles. 

"I was teasing you Jim. But I think I'll keep doing it if that's the way you're gonna get me to shut up from now on," he says in a voice that's a little rougher than he is used to hearing come out of his mouth. Jim scrunches up his face and drops it down slightly as his cheeks turn just a teeny bit pink and he lets his hand drop back to his side. "Still don't wanna talk about it then?" Bones asks quietly as he rubs his hand up and down Jim's arm. 

"Nope," Jim says as he stares down at the ground with a grin and Bones laughs. 

"Alright fine. Lets go home and order pizza. And we'll see how you feel then," he says. Jim's grin gets a little bit wider as they head for the exit door. 

"Hang on, this the only coat you have?" Bones asks interrupting their walking as he flicks a finger at Jim's crumpled thin jacket that he's holding over his arm. 

"Yeah. I kinda left our place in a hurry this morning. Why?" 

Bones rolls his eyes and starts to shrug out of his own puffy winter coat. 

"Bones!" Jim protests as his friend holds out his coat toward him. 

"It's freezing out there!" Bones says. 

"I'm fine." 

"No you're not." 

"Bones your thin blooded southernness needs that more than I do!" Jim laughs. 

"Wha...why does everyone keep...news flash Jimmy it snows in Georgia! Frequently I might add. I'm not that delicate. But you have exactly six broken ribs that I can't heal any faster'n God can since once again you're fucking allergic to the treatment. If you waltz out there and catch a cold do you really wanna be coughing in the shape that you're in? You do that and your ribs may never heal. Now shut up and put the damn coat on." 

"Ok ok, I got it. Jeez," Jim says as he snatches the coat away and slides it on. He throws the fluffy fur lined hood over his head for good measure and grins. "Hey now there's no way anyone will recognize me in this awful thing so that's an added win. Were you planning a trip to the arctic circle when you bought this or...ow!" he complains as Bones' flat palm connects with the back of his head. It doesn't really hurt through the thick layer of fabric but he still feels the need to protest the treatment. Bones grabs Jim's jacket away from  
him and starts to put it on himself but he glances over at Jim's full watt smile and rolls his eyes as he smiles back. 

"You menace," Bones grumbles as he pushes the exit door open. 

Jim throws his arm around Bones' shoulders which is hard to do when wearing a puffy coat but he manages just barely as he hugs Bones to him and grabs ahold of his arm. 

"You love me," he says as the walk outside into the cold air.

"I absolutely do. Are we talking about that now?" Bones asks. 

"Hell no. Nice try," Jim mutters and the two of them laugh as they head out into freezing darkness so they can make their way back home.


End file.
